Time of Angels
by Indilwenlily
Summary: The Angels fall, but the threat of the supernatural only gets worse when they begin attacking humans. Before the Angels can be stopped, however, Dean needs to save Sam, but can't do do it on his own. Can Team Freewill's new found members help to save not only Sam, but the entire Angel population? RosexTen.
1. An Intro of Sorts

An Introduction of Sorts

_2013_

The Angels have fallen. Every last one of them, and with that, a new threat has begun. Few survived the free fall from Heaven, and those who did not were cursed to a life of misery. To the world, and all of their brother's and sisters, they were dead, but they were in their own hell.

When an Angel falls, it's grace will fall away and land miles away from the Angel. But if it so happens that the Angel's grace stays with them through the fall, it will shatter upon hitting the ground. The grace will explode and completely consume the Angel, but it will not die. The Angel will become stone, and may never be looked upon by man.

The only way for the Stone Angel to survive is by feeding off of humans. Now, Angel's love humans more than anything. Their Father created the humans, and told the Angel's to love them, and so they do. A majority of Angels would rather die before disobeying their Father's orders, but in order to survive, the Angel must feed.

So the Angels found a way to feed while letting the humans live. They will send the human's back in time, and feed off of the time energy that is produced. It does not harm the humans, simply allows them live in a different time period. The Angels would rather leave the humans with their families, but it is the only way that they may survive.

Though they know they aren't harming the humans, the Angels still feel remorse for their actions, and so they weep. They stand and weep while they wait for another victim to come their way. They may not communicate with humans, so all they can do is continue to feed and pray for their Father to forgive them.

They spend eternity weeping, for they know He never will…


	2. Bigger on the Inside

**Chapter 1**

**Bigger on the Inside**

Dean Winchester was in full panic mode. Angels were falling, and his best friend was missing, possibly among the dying Angels surrounding him. Most of them were crashing into the earth, their now mortal bodies shattering, limbs landing at unnatural angles that bones shouldn't be able to turn, protruding from the skin as they were never supposed to.

Dean looked around wildly, praying to whoever would listen that his best friend, the Angel Castiel, was not among the dead Angels falling from Heaven. He had been so angry at Castiel for so long, but he knew that no matter how many times the Angel made a mistake, or got tricked into helping the enemy, the connection that they had would never be broken.

"D'n…" the small groan pulled him out of his current panic and into a new one. He turned to his side and realized that he was squeezing his little brother's frail body ten times harder than he had thought.

He loosened his grip on his brother and started rubbing his hand through the younger's hair, which was drenched in rain and sweat. His long body was shaking, and his eyes were half closed, his complexion much paler than when they had stumbled out of the old church.

"Don't try to talk, Sammy, I'm gonna get you out of here," Dean soothed, glancing around him and praying that Castiel was not among the bodies that surrounded him.

"Th'Angels," Sam mumbled, raising a shaking hand and pointing at a body that Dean had missed somehow. It was glowing a bright blue, and within the light Dean could barely make stone that seemed to be encasing the Angel.

"C'mon Sammy, we're leaving," Dean said as the glow diminished and a stone Angel was left on the ground, it's wings fully intact and all injuries healed. The Angel looked almost normal, save for the stone that replaced it's flesh. Dean lifted Sam to his feet and took most of his weight as they stood up and began moving to the passenger seat of the 1967 Impala they had been leaning against. When Dean looked back at the Angel, it was standing with it's arms out and it's mouth open, showing off extremely sharp teeth that looked as though they could chew through bone.

Dean was taken aback by the sight, but continued with the task of getting his little brother into the front seat. He got Sam inside of the car and ran to the driver side door, only to find it blocked by the stone Angel. He jumped back when he saw the Angel pointing at Sam in the passenger seat, it's teeth still bared.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Dean asked the Angel, wondering why the Angel would make such a horrid face at his little brother. "Can you help Sam?" He was tempted to let the Angel in the car to help his little brother in hopes that it could help him.

Dean knew the Angels wouldn't dare hurt him or Sam. Afterall, they had stopped the apocalypse, and were chosen by God or something. Even if he didn't like them, there was no way an Angel would do anything to harm them. It was against God's will, and they would never disobey their Father.

Making his mind up, Dean ran to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, shaking his brother a little to make sure that he was still conscious. Sam groaned and looked at him questioningly, but his look was immediately replaced with fear as he saw the Angel behind his brother, holding it's hands out and baring it's teeth.

"D'n," Sam mumbled, sounding panicked, barely raising a shaking finger to point behind his brother.

"Quiet Sammy, it's ok," Dean said, smiling at his little brother.

"Dean!" Sam managed to yell, after a few seconds of struggling to get the words out. He tried to turn his brother around but found he didn't have the strength to move his arms, so he managed to point again.

Dean turned around to follow where his brother was pointing and saw the Angel statue directly behind him, raising it's hands as if to grab him, but not completely touching him yet. Dean stared at it for a moment and looked back at Sam, who was looking at Dean. The next thing he knew, there was a sharp pain in his shoulder, and blood was beginning to seep through the small openings between the teeth as the Angel chomped down hard on the older Winchester.

Sam began struggling harder to sit up as his brother writhed in the Angel's grasp, it's hands holding firmly onto Dean. Before Sam could make it up, the Angel shattered, sending chunks of stone flying everywhere. He looked to Dean, who was grasping his shoulder where the Angel's teeth had just been.

Sam turned his head to see over the seat and was greeted by a young blonde girl walking towards the car holding a massive, glowing gun in her hands. It seemed to be as big as she was, and yet she looked more intimidating than any human he'd seen.

"Doctor," she called turning around and continuing to walk backwards, quickening her pace. "We're too late; it's begun!"

Dean was now leaning next to Sam, watching the girl as she turned back to them and continued to make her way over, occasionally glancing over her shoulder.

"Sammy, don't say anything," Dean said, holding his brother's head in one hand and looking him in the eyes with the most stern face he could muster. "I'll deal with them."

Sam nodded weakly, not sure he would even be able to say anything.

A man in a suit and trench coat walked out of the small box and ran to catch up with his partner, who was just reaching the two brothers. "Damn," he swore quietly, looking around him. "We almost made it."

"What are you two doing here?" The blonde asked Dean, eyeing Sam suspiciously. That wasn't the work of Angels, so what had happened before they got there?

"I could ask you the same thing," Dean said, standing up and following the girl's eyes to his brother, who seemed to be even paler, if it was even possible.

The man in the trench coat caught up and examined the scene briefly, before turning to Dean. "Yes, well, I'm the Doctor, this is Rose. We're here about the… problem."

Dean looked the man in the eyes, looking for any sign of lying. "Doctor who?" He asked suspiciously.

The Doctor smiled and turned to Rose "Oh I love when they ask that," he said before turning back to Dean. "Doctor. Just the Doctor. And you would be-?"

Dean sighed, "Dean. And this is my brother, Sam," he replied, gesturing to the car.

The Doctor looked at Sam and leaned down, slightly pushing Dean out of the way, "He's in pretty bad shape. What happened?" he asked, examining the younger Winchester.

"None of your business," Dean replied. "You wanna tell me what that Angel was doing?"

"You wouldn't believe-" Rose started, but was quickly cut off.

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed, turning to Dean. "You're Dean Winchester, aren't you?"

"How the hell do you know that?" Dean asked.

"We've met before. Well, I've met you, but you haven't met me yet. Or rather, you've met me now, but a few minute ago I knew you and you didn't know you. Wibbly wobbly-"

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed, cutting off the babbling. "We have to get them out of here," she said, gesturing to the faint glows beginning to surround a couple of other bodies.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said, seeing the glows. "Into the TARDIS, quickly."

"The what?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam to find him sleeping. He couldn't tell if that was a good or bad sign.

"The TARDIS, my ship, now let's go! The Angels aren't going to wait for us to be ready."

Dean stared at the pair, then at the Angels who were now surrounded in the bright light, but it was slowly starting to fade. He looked back and Sam and sighed, "fine, but what about my car? Those things will tear her apart."

"Don't worry about that," Rose said. "They only go after humans."

Dean went to lift Sam from the passenger seat, but was stopped by the Doctor's hand on his good shoulder. "I've got him," he said. "We'll patch you up in the TARDIS, but let's not make it worse in the meantime."

Dean contemplated this for a second and saw the Doctor's logic, even if he hated the idea of putting Sam in the strange man's arms, he knew that he would never be able to support Sam with his shoulder torn up. He stepped out of the way and let the Doctor lift his brother out of the car.

They moved as fast as they could, but Angels started rising as they went. Rose kept her eyes on them and shot whichever ones began to stand up. By the time they made it to the TARDIS, five of the Angels are piles of ash and rock.

Rose ran ahead and unlocked the door once she was sure none of the Angels would be able to make it to them in time. The Doctor ran in with Sam first, and Dean followed closely behind. Rose glanced around the TARDIS once to be sure nothing would try to get inside, then ran in to join them, locking the door behind her.

Dean nearly dropped to the floor as he reached the control panel as it finally registered to him that the small police box was massive. His jaw dropped as he looked around the huge room and wondered just how much space was in the box.

"It's-" stumbled, at a loss for words.

"Bigger on the inside?" Rose offered, leaning against a railing and smirking at him.

He looked at her, his eyes still wide, and nodded.

"C'mon, let's get you patched up and I'll show you around," she said, motioning for him to follow.

He couldn't help himself from doing a once over of her as she lead him, and then froze. "Where's Sam?"

"You'll see him in a few minutes," Rose said. "The Doctor ran him right in to start working."

Dean nodded and continued to follow her down the long walkway. He looked up at the high ceilings and the layers of halls under him when he looked over the railing. There must have been dozens of floors, but none of it made sense, because it was a box!

Rose stopped at a door and motioned for him to go inside. It was a small room with a window in the door. It held a table in the middle of the room, with a stool next to it. There are counters and cabinets along one wall with a sink. it reminded him eerily of a doctor's office, but it smelled more welcoming.

Shortly more than ten minutes later, Dean was being lead down another hall, his shoulder patched up, though it still hurt. His worry for Sam was growing the more time he spent away from his little brother, but he knew that he would be no help to Sam if he didn't take care of himself first.

As they walked, Rose told him all about the Doctor, and what he did. Had they been anywhere else, Dean would have told the girl that she was insane—though he wouldn't deny that he sounded insane most of the time himself—but seeing as how they were currently inside of a phone box that was practically a city on the inside, he had no doubt.

"So this Doctor just showed up one day and took you in his time traveling phone box?" Dean questioned.

"He saved the world first, but yeah," Rose replied, glancing back at him as she lead him through the TARDIS.

"Yeah, from the haunted sculptures-"

"The Nestene Consciousness," Rose corrected.

"Right. Nestene Consciousness. Alien brain... thing..."

Rose laughed, "For someone who hunts the supernatural, you'd think that you'd be more accepting of this."

"Hey, supernatural makes sense, ok? What me and Sam hunt used to be humans."

"Humans turned into monsters, which then try and eat more humans. And not all of them are humans, if I recall. Just some of them."

"Not all human? Let's see, spirits; humans. Demons; humans. Werewolves; humans. Rugaroos; humans."

"Angels aren't humans," she pointed out, sending a smirk behind her.

"Look, they might be dicks, but we don't hunt angels."

She stopped and looked at him, her expression turning more serious than Dean had seen in the 30 minutes he had known her. "You do now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"The Doctor will explain everything," Rose said, continuing to walk.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Dean called after her. He sighed in defeat when she didn't answer and ran after her.


End file.
